


Music to my ears

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alya Césaire Ships It, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Interviews, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, lovesick adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU in which everyone can hear their soulmate's voice but can't recognize it until they meet in person.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: Soulmate One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Music to my ears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make a different and never seen before soulmate AU but until then I give you these.

Every time they woke up they could hear each other's voice , and it was a blessing to hear a 'good morning' even though it wasn't for them. At least that's what they thought at first then realised they can actually talk to each other and since then when she woke up she was always giving him sweet greetings like 'hey' and 'how are you' always so happy to hear his voice saying something back , and even happier to know that he was happy too. It was so wonderful to wake up and hear that honey like voice. Now it became a routine to talk to each other in the morning asking how their previous day was among other things. 

As the years passed they found out that they could talk from 6:36 to 10:50. Four hours and forty minutes full of pure bliss and adoration and love for each other. The moments when they only had each other and didn't tough of the many or less possibilities to meet. Them and only them and they were happy. They were so in love with each other and they said that when they will meet they will do the impossible and fall even more.

They would never admit it , but they were jealous of their friends who found their soulmates at the very young age of sixteen. And there they were , in their twenties and still didn't find each other and it was frustrating for both of them. It was frustrating when they were in mid conversation and suddenly couldn't be able to hear that sweet honey voice of his. They could just arrange a meeting but too bad every time they tried to their voice would be incoherent. They didn't even know their names for God's sake!

He always rambled on about how their future dates will be , and how he will hold her hand , and how he will be there anytime she needed him , and how much he will love to cuddle with her , and he will hug her and kiss her and make love to her and he will do anything for her , always leaving her a stuttering mess and blushing telling him he's too sweet and hiw they were like lovesick teenagers. He didn't care. They could be compared to lovesick teenagers or an old married couple or whatever the people wanted.He would constantly tell her that he was floating on pink cottom candy clouds just by hearing her voice and she would laugh at that and tell him that she was there too , with him , on cotton candy clouds.

It was a sunday , her favourite day of the week , when Alya called her the only thing she said was that she was coming over then she hung up leaving a confused Marinette laying on the couch. Not even five minutes later the continual sound of the doorbell echoed in her apartament until she finally got up and lazily went to the door to make the irritating noise stop. She was greeted by a ecstatic redhead.

"You won't believe what I'm going to tell you! By the way I brought wine to celebrate." she said with a smirk and placed the bottle she was holding on the table in front of the white couch Marinette was resting on just mere seconds ago.

"But...tomorrow is monday," 

Alya came from the kitchen – the other woman didn't even noticed when she went there – back in the livingroom with two wine glasses , her orange jacket long gone. "So what?" she sat down with her legs crossed and poured a big amount of wine in the glasses and took a sip from hers. "You're not going anywhere tomorrow , you have no classes!” Marinette sat next to her friend and played with the red liquid in the glass, „Not a lot of classes,” the redhead corrected herself.

"But I told my parents that I'm going to help them at the bakery..." she took a sip looking at Alya who was pouring herself another glass. "I think you should tell me what you are so excited about because you're going to avoid it – and start talking about your boss and I don’t want another „girls' night" that turned into you complaining about her – and I'm curios about what you have to say," 

"Well" she grinned and tapped her chin "I got an interview with...guess!" she put her legs on the other arm of the couch , occupying all of it and Marinette moved on the armchair nearby and groaned.

"Just tell me already!"

Alya fluttered her hands and laughed "Ok ok! I have an interview with Adrien Agreste! Isn't that awesome?"

Marinette smiled at her and she could see a sparkle in her eyes. "And it will be at TV" Marinette mouthed a 'wow' , some of Alya's excitement rubbing on her too "That's were you come in"

"Wait who said I'm part of this?" she asked and Aya immediately hushed her.

"You will to be there because you're needed for moral support. I'm nervous as fuck girl and you will be there to calm me down. Only if you don't want to help your best friend in a difficult situation," she said with puppy eyes , Marinette agreed and at the end of the night they were both drunk celebrating even more. Which was not going to be very enjoyable the next day but they didn’t care at the moment. 

She was on her way to the place where Alya had her interview and it annoyed every particle of her that her and her boyfriend couldn't just pick her up when they went there. They live in the same apartment for God's sake! She was even more annoyed that Alya came up with lame excuses as "I have to make preparations and I'll have to be there early". Marinette wasn’t the old teenager that couldn’t wake up in the morning under any circumstances anymore , she could handle some early hours. What was this woman up to now? After months of trying to set her up with random guys with blonde hair and green eyes as soon as she found out how the guy looked like – and she won't be surprised if she tried with Adrien Agreste too – she does this! Leaves her in cramped up bus on very hot not very nice day of May. She knows how much Marinette hates crowed and cramped places like this one. And it also felt like she was on the freaking sun! Why was so hot in May anyway?

Three hours passed since she last talked to her soulmate and if only she could she won't stop complaining not only about this , but everything Alya did that annoyed the hell out of her , because it was a great moment to do so.

_When I see her I'm going to strangle her._

She sighed and thanked all the gods and deities when the bus finally stopped and she got out of it. The smell of fresh air and the light breeze going through her hair was the best thing right now. She didn't even want to move , but unfortunately she had to.

As soon as she stepped in the gigantic building she was met with no one but Alya's boyfriend , who immediately greeted her.

"Hey dudette...How's it going?" he asked handing her a rectangular box.

"Don't talk to me," she said without even looking at him , but took the box , and went straight to the elevator.

"Don't you wanna open that box , little gift I got you?" he asked following her and pressing the button for the fourth floor.

"From the looks of it it's a chocolate," she said and before he could say anything she continued " one that you bought me in a rush today knowing that I'll be mad at whatever Alya though she's doing. You did this so that I'll forgive you for being on her side and for me to throw all my anger on her. Am I right?" he agreed by nodding at her statement. "Because of this and because you're a nice person usually I won't tell her that you "betrayed" her," she said using her free hand to make the quotation marks in the air.

He sighed relieved "Thanks , dudette," he said.

"You're welcome, mister DJ."

A pause.

"Are you making fun of me right now?" 

The elevator doors opened with a ding and Marinette got out if it without (purposely) answering his question. She walked on the halls as if she's been there a thousand times. Well ; she's been there a thousand times when she was a teenager and had to babysit Manon , a little girl with a lot of energy and creativity in her opinion. And now ten years later she hasn't changed even a little bit. But even she found her soulmate! Maybe Marinette was fated to live a lonely life with only some comfort from the voice of the man who was magically able to sneak inside her head. 

She shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts of never finding her lover and opened the big double doors only to immediately be embraced by Alya.

„I’ve been dying here since Nino left! You have no idea, girl ,” the young journalist whispered in her ear. She patted her friend’s back then he eyes drifted to the man , with blond messy hair , that was watching them from a pink armchair placed not so far away from them. She gave him a bright big smile and waved and he returned the friendly gesture.

Alya , that had her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, said ,” Oh , I almost forgot. Let me introduce you two!” and put he right arm behind her shoulders now and pulled her closer to the man. „ Marinette this is Adrien Agreste as you know" ,she gestured to him, „ and Adrien this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng , the friend I was telling you about”

_She told him about me..._

  
Alya was totally trying to set them up and Marinette was one hundred percent sure about it. But she’ll asked her about it another time.

He got up from his chair and pulled out his hand for her to shake.

  
„Nice to meet you!” she exclaimed as they shook hands.

  
„Me too,” 

  
She stopped, looked at their hands , then at his face. She suddenly felt a sparkle , an explosion of emotions and it seemed like for a second they were the only peoplein the room. It was something about him that mad where feel that way. Maybe his bright smile or emeral eyes or...his honey like voice. She recognized that voice! It was...It was him! She finally found her soulmate. 

  
He looked like he was in his – their – little world too and was the first one to act , pulling her in a hug and spinning her around ignoring Alya’s wide eyes and confused face. He put her down holding her tight as if he never wanted to let her go...but the truth wa that he didn’t want to.

  
„I can’t believe I found you!” he whispered in her hair washer feet touched the floor again and she responded with a „me too".

  
She found him and it felt like she found a missing piece of a complicated puzzle. It felt like she found apiece of herself. She found the man that’s been making her days brighter and her bad days better. She found the man who's made her laughter every day and annoy her with bad puns. She found him and she couldn’t be more happier. And it wasn’t because he was celebrity , no mention of that , but because in all these years she got to know him a lot and she really liked – she really _loved_ – him.

„So , does this mean I should skip the 'Did you found your soulmate?' question?” asked Alya now smirking at the two lovebirds.


End file.
